Hallelujah
by Crazelada
Summary: I was listening to the song Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright, and I wondered when Blaine would ever sing it. And this popped into my head. Warning, you may cry. first fanfic please review


**This is my first story, so if you could, write a review. Thanks!**

* * *

Blaine sucked in a breath and stood up. Speech in hand, he walked up to the podium in the front of the church. It was silent except for the occasional sniffle or cry that couldn't be muffled. When he reached the podium, he lay down his papers and looked out into the crowd. Suddenly, he didn't feel like the words on the paper would do justice. He needed to find a different way to express himself... Needed to sing.

Taking a deep breath, he addressed the people in front of him. "First I want to thank you all for coming today. It means a lot to me, and I know..." his voice caught on a sob. "I know Kurt would want you all here." Taking a deep breath to steady himself he continued on. "I had a speech prepared for today, but when I got up here; I knew it wouldn't do him justice. I knew _**I**_ wouldn't do him justice." Looking out into the crowd, he caught the eye of several of his friends. Mercedes, Quinn, Rachel, and Finn gave him teary smiles of encouragement. "So I've decided to sing. I hope none of you will be offended, I just... I..." Words failed him.

Turning, Blaine walked over to the piano, sat down, and began to play. The melody flowed smoothly as he took in a breath and began to sing.

_I've heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played, and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do you?_

_It goes like this_

_The fourth, the fifth_

_The minor fall, the major lift_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah._

As Blaine sang, his mind wandered back to when the moment they first met. Kurt had been spying in that wonderful black blazer.

* * *

….. 'Excuse me, um, Hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm new here.' said a high voice from behind. Blaine turned around and caught his breath. He was beautiful. _SAY SOMETHING_.

'My name's Blaine,' he said extending his hand.

'Kurt,' _God he's beautiful_. 'Ah, so what exactly is going on?'

He didn't know... 'The Warblers, every now and then they throw and impromptu performance in the senior commons. Tends to shut the school down for a while...' _Damn it Blaine... Don't act so cocky_.

'So... Wait. The glee club here is cool? Kurt sounded surprised.

'The Warblers are like rock stars!' he said, smiling a little when Kurt looked shocked. 'Come on, I know a shortcut,' grabbing his hand, he turned down the hall…

* * *

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Blaine will never forget the look on Kurt's face while he sang Teenage Dream. Or the feeling inside his chest as he sang. He always felt good when he sang, but at that moment... he felt something more. Like he would never get tired of seeing that expression on Kurt's face even though they were practically strangers.

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you_

_She tied you to a kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne, and she cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

Again, Blaine felt his mind wandering. This time to that Valentine's Day, after his not-so-successful attempt at wooing Jeremiah.

* * *

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise…_

As Kurt sang, Blaine stared at the boy, no, man. Something changed within him. He realized that his feelings were deep, so deep. They couldn't, wouldn't be held back anymore. He sought out the boy afterwards and had found him decorating a small casket. Smiling he told Kurt to finish up because he had found the perfect song for them to sing together. When Kurt had asked why Blaine had chosen him, he had taken a deep breath. Now or never.

"Kurt, there is a moment," he began, voice shaking. "When you say to yourself, 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.'" Taking a deep breath, he grabbed Kurt's hand that was lying on the table. "Watching you do Blackbird this week, that was the moment for me. About you. I-Y-you move me, Kurt. And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you."

Blaine looked at Kurt's face, suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to reach over and kiss the other boy. So he did. It had been perfect, and wonderful. He felt like shouting into the sky went he felt the older boy responding.

* * *

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Their relationship had grown even stronger. Through thick and thin. He was there when his class jokingly voted him Prom Queen, there for him to dance with.

_Baby I have been here before_

_I know this room, I've walked this floor_

_I used to live alone before I knew you._

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_Love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

Months later they finally took one of those last steps. They were finally together in the most intimate way. It had been so sweet. Afterwards they lay together, just looking into each other's eyes.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

The tears he'd been trying to hold now feel freely onto his moving hands.

_There was a time when you let me know_

_What's really going on below_

_But now you never show it to me, do you?_

_And remember when I moved in you_

_The holy dove was moving too_

_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Blaine watched as a tear fell from his cheek and landed on the silver band decorating his left hand. His mind traveling back to another set of memories.

* * *

"Oh!" Kurt gasped as Blaine went down on one knee.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, from the moment I met you on that staircase, I knew you were special. The way you stood up for yourself, declared your opinions, others be damned. From that moment you captivated me. I may not have known it then, but I started loving you the moment we met. And I never will stop loving you. I love you, Kurt. There is no one else on this earth that I want to spend my life with. I want you by my side for every moment from here on. Through thick and thin, the good and the bad." With a shaky breath, Blaine drew out a small case from his pocket. Opening it, he held it up for Kurt to see. "Will you marry me?"

Kurt stared, tears in his eyes. "Yes, yes, oh god yes!" He tugged Blaine off his knee and kissed him, the tears from both men running together.

* * *

_Maybe there's a God above_

_But all I've ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_

_It's not a cry you can hear at night_

_It's not somebody who has seen the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Blaine remembered Kurt's face when they had walked into the adoption agency to get their child. As Kurt had held out his arms to receive the baby girl, Blaine couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculously happy expression on his face. Looking over his husbands shoulder, he had peered at the infants sleeping face. She was beautiful. With happy tears in his eyes, he had glanced up at the nurse to ask, "What's her name?"

With a smile, she responded, "Maria."

"Maria," Kurt cooed. "It's beautiful."

"She certainly is," he Blaine.

_You say I took the name in vain_

_I don't even know the name_

_But if I did, well, really, what's it to you?_

_There's a blaze of light in every word_

_It doesn't matter which you heard_

_The holy or the broken Hallelujah_

* * *

Blaine gripped his husbands' hand, watching, waiting for his chest to rise. But it didn't. Tears streamed down his face. Hands touched his shoulders, comforting, trying to tear him away. Didn't they understand? He didn't want to leave. Kurt was dead. Dead! He was alone. He gripped the cold hand tighter, trying to force, something, ANYTHING, out of it. This couldn't be happening.

"Dad. Dad. DAD!" a female voice broke through his haze. Maria. With a sob, he let go and flung himself into her arms. Blaine allowed her to hold him as he watched the nurse roll Kurt away.

* * *

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Blaine couldn't do it anymore. The music stopped with a loud_ CLANG_, as he cried. Looking up at the sound of approaching footsteps, he looked up into Nick's tear stained face. "He's g-gone, Nick. I-I-I"

"Shhh... it's ok," Grabbing his friends shoulder, Nick drew him into a hug. Pulling Blaine up, he shut the piano, and led him back to his seat.

He sat through the rest of the funeral in a numb haze. Barely registering when they left for the cemetery. Blaine stood, staring blankly at the casket as they lowered it into the ground. Didn't respond, when the others left with consoling touches, and sad looks. He didn't know how long he stood there, looking at the freshly turned plot of dirt.

_I did my best, it wasn't much_

_I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch_

_I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you_

_And even though it all went wrong_

_I'll stand before the Lord of Song_

_With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Reaching into his pocket, Blaine drew out a single rose. Sniffing, he laid it on his husband's grave. Kurt was gone, but life had to go on. Blaine still had little Jake to take care of. Singing softly to himself, Blaine wiped his tears and walked to where his car was parked.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_


End file.
